Ayo, Reinkarnasi !
by Halcalilove12
Summary: Summary : Akhirnya ujian akan dimulai!..Karin dan Naruto mengerjai Sakura dengan memarah-marahi nya. Sekarang ujian dimulaiii ! HOPE YOU LIKE IT DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT
1. Heaven School

**Summary :. Disinilah Naruto kawan-kawan berusaha untuk reinkarnasi, mereka membawa masa lalu yang kadang menyakitkan kadang biasa saja....don't read this if you don't like it**.

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship  
**

Ayo, Reinkarnasi!

chapter 1 : Heaven School

Kalian tau ? di surga juga ada sekolah lho!, anak-anak yang mati dibawah 15 tahun akan bersekolah di Heaven School, mereka akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk reinkarnasi atau bisa disebut juga ' lahir kembali'.

Naruto POV

_"Naruto!!, Naruto!! jangan tinggalin mama!!" teriak mamaku, yang bernama Kushina  
_

_"Sudahlah, Naruto sudah ke surga" kata papa, yang bernama Minato menenangkan istrinya_

_Hari itu, aku meninggal karena gagal operasi radang usus buntu. " Mama...papa, Naru pun juga belum siap meninggalkan mama dan papa, Naru ingin tinggal bersama lebih lama" kataku sambil melayang-layang ke atas. Tiba-tiba aku sudah di sebuah sekolah, ada seorang guru yang dateng kehadapanku._

_"Selamat datang di Heaven School, Namikaze Naruto"_

_"Ka-kamu siapa?" _

_"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, guru disini"_

_"Aku....sudah mati ya?" _

_"Iya"_

_Air mataku jatuh lagi, kemudian melihat papa dan mamaku yang sedang menangis dari atas. Dan aku ingin turun kebawah tapi dihalang Kakashi-sensei_

_"Biarkan aku bersama mama dan papa! lepaskan aku!" teriakku meronta-ronta_

_"Kamu nggak bisa lagi ke dunia itu!, kamu sudah mati" jawab Kakashi sambil menahanku _

_Kulihat mama masih menangis sambil memeluk peti matiku dan berteriak "Naruto! Naruto!" berulang kali, papa menghibur mama, hatinya juga sakit. _

_"Aku masih mau tinggal bersama mama dan papa! mereka menangis!!"_

_"Nggak bisa! kamu nggak akan bisa kembali lagi!"_

_"NGGAK! LEPASKAN! PAPA MAMA" teriakku tambah kencang._

_Hari itu aku terus-terusan melamun sedih di taman Heaven School, Kakashi-sensei mendekati aku. _

_"Naruto, disini banyak anak seusia kamu lho" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum  
_

_"Aku nggak peduli" jawabku ketus tapi ada rasa sedihnya_

_Kakashi menghela napas, "pasti dia menyerah dan memperbolehkan aku ke dunia lagi" pikirku_

_"Mereka adalah anak-anak yang meninggal dibawah usia 15 tahun. Masing-masing mempunyai masalah sendiri, tapi mereka tetap bersemangat untuk reinkarnasi" ujar Kakashi  
_

_"Reinkarnasi?, apakah bisa kayak begitu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba  
_

_"Iya! Jika kamu belajar disini selama 5 tahun, maka nanti akan ada ujian. Ujian yang dlakukan oleh kelompok, 1 kelompok 9 orang, jika kalian berhasil menempuh ujian bersama-sama, maka kalian bisa lahir kembali ( reinkarnasi )" jawab Kakashi _

_"Masa?, asyiik! aku harus belajar giat nih!" teriakku senang. Kakashi tersenyum, aku pun masuk ke kelas dan memulai kehidupanku di surga ini  
_

_

* * *

_

5 tahun setelah itu....

Hari ini banyak anak-anak sedang mengobrol di koridor, ada yang lari-larian, ada yang lagi main. "Yo, minna-san" sapa Naruto pada teman sekelasnya

"Ya ampun, kamu berisik sekali" kata Sakura

"Urusai na, usurotonkachi" ejek Sasuke

"Na-NANI?! SASUKE TEME, COBA BILANG SEKALI LAGI?!" teriak Naruto dengan bergaya nantang

"U-SU-RO-TON-KA-CHI! NARUTO DO-BE!" eja Sasuke dengan menekankan kata-kata dobe

"Aaaaaargh!, frustasi aku!" kata Naruto marah

"Ja..jangan berantem" kata HInata tiba-tiba dibelakang Naruto

"Huaa, Hinata-chan! jangan bikin kaget dong" nasihat Naruto

"I-iya..ma..maaf" jawabnya terbata-bata

"BAAA!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba

"KYAAAA!" teriak Hinata kaget, tanpa sadar dia meluk Naruto

"Cieee suit suiiit" ejek 1 kelas

"Umm..maaf Naruto-kun..tad...a..aku..ka..ka" muka Hinata bersemu merah

"Ahahaha nggak pa pa kok!, ternyata kamu manis juga ya kalo mukanya memerah!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum

_"Na..Naruto-kun..tersenyum...aah bahagia-nya" _pikir Hinata dalam hati, dan dia pingsan

Dia jatuh ke Naruto, pingsan dalam keadaan muka bersemu merah. Semuanya tambah berteriak histeris, ada yang gigit-gigit kuku, adayang nyiapin peralatan dukun lengkap dengan bau nyong-nyongnya (?). Semuanya membawa-kan Hinata air dan mengipaskan mukanya yang bersemu merah, dikira mereka Hinata kepanasan padahal gara-gara bersemu merah. Aaah, dasar anak-anak bodoh *author digebukin 1 kelas.

Kakashi-sensei masuk dan terkaget-kaget dengan keadaan kelas, apalagi pusat-nya sekarang adalah...( jengjengjeng) Hinata dalam keadaan pingsan di pangkuan Naruto.

"Haah, Naruto....kamu masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal begituan" ejek Kakashi sambil menuju meja guru

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei! Aku nggak melakukan hal begituan!" teriak Naruto marah, tanpa sadar dia memegang dada Hinata

Kakashi melongo, melihat muridnya sudah memegang dada orang, "Naruto, kamu....enak nggak megang 'itu'?" tanya Kakashi

"Hah? megang apa, sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya

"Naruto, itu..itu! KAMU MEGANG DADA HINATA-CHAN TAUUK!" teriak Tenten dengan muka memerah

"EH? EH? EH?! HIIIIIIII MAAF HINATA-CHAN!!!!" teriak Naruto

Muka teman-teman sekelas Naruto berubah menjadi merah, semerah tomat malahan semerah api. Suasana menjadi hening, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk, apalagi cwok-cwok yang suka Hinata, menatapnya dengan aura death glare tingkat 100!.

_"Hii, Hinata-chan bangun dong" _pikir Naruto sambil nyengir seolah bilang ini-hanya-sebuah-kecelakaan-yang-tidak-disengaja

"Naruto, lepas kek tangan loe dari dada Hinata-chan" kata Kiba memecah kesunyian

"Ah, ya" jawab Naruto singkat, padat, dan jelas.

_Hening..._

_hening..._

_hening..._

_hening..._

"Oi, autor bego, mau sampai kapan nulis hening hening hening?" tanya Naruto

"Oh, maaf! ganti!"

Akhirnya Kakashi menyuruh semua anak-anak duduk dibangku masing-masing, Hinata di taruh dibangkunya dengan keadaan pingsan.

"Anak-anak, sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan ujian reinkarnasiii!" kata Kakashi dengan semangatnya, terdengar sorak-sorai gembira anak-anak lainnya

"Akhirnya, ujian ini diadakan!" kata Shino senang

"Aku mau hidup kembali!" kata Sakura lebih senang

"Tenang..tenang, karena ini berdasarkan kelompok, maka kelompok sudah ditentukan" ujar Kakashi, terlihat muka anak-anak yang berharap agar sekelompok dengan temannya.

Kertas pun dipajang di papan tulis, semuanya melihat kertas itu, dan kita lihat kelompok Naruto yuuks ( Author gaje )

Kelompok 3 :

Namikaze Naruto ( 12 tahun )

Uchiha Sasuke ( 12 tahun )

Inuzuka Kiba ( 10 tahun )

Nara Shikamaru ( 11 tahun )

Akimichi Chouji ( 10 tahun )

Haruno Sakura ( 10 tahun )

Yamanaka Ino ( 11 tahun )

Hyuuga Hinata ( 10 tahun )

Karin ( 11 tahun )

"Yah, aku pisah ama kalian!" ujar Neji nyesal

"Sayang banget ya, emang kamu kelompok berapa?" tanya Hinata yang sudah sadar kepada saudara-nya

"Kelompok 5" jawab Neji

"Kamu sekelompok dengan Tenten?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya, kok nanyaiin dia? suka yaa" goda Neji

"Ih, siapa yang suka dia?" ujar Sasuke

"SASUKYEEE-KUUUN!" teriak Karin tiba-tiba

"Iih, lepaskan! makhluk nista" sindir Sasuke

"Aaah, kamu jahat deh...padahal kita 1 kelompok lhoo" kata Karin dengan manja-nya

"Eh, Karin, lepaskan Sasuke-kun dari tangan loe yang nista itu" ucap Ino marah

"Kalau nggak mau gimana?" tanya Karin seraya meledek Ino

Darah Ino meninggi, rasanya seperti mau meletus. Karin dan Ino emang selalu bertengkar, dan diakhri dengan seri soalnya kadang mereka jambak-jambakan, pukul-pukulan, tendang-tendangan de el el de es te. Sakura sudah tau kalo Karin dan Ino bakal berantem memperebutkan Sasuke, jadi selama ini Sakura selalu menjadi penengah Karin dan Ino.

"Sudah..sudah jangan berantem" lerai Sakura

"KAMU DIEM AJA DEH! JIDAT LEBAR!" bentak Karin dan Ino, timbul 1 cenut di dahi Sakura, sepertinya 'nurani Sakura' terbangun lagi

"Na-NANI?!, KARIN NO INO BAKAAAA! SHANNAAAAAROOOOO!" teriak Sakura sambil ikut-ikutan memukul Karin dan Ino. Beginilah kalau Ino dan Karin mengatai-nya 'jidat lebar', kepribadian Sakura yg ke-2 keluar dan menjadi mengerikan.

"Hei, he..hentikan!" lerai Hinata

"EHEM!" dehem Kakashi dengan keras

Seketika semuanya langsung diam, karena jika tidak maka Naruto dan teman-temannya yang cowok akan dijadikan korban ' gay ', kalau cewek dijadikan piip piip ( di sensor, tidak baik dibaca untuk anak-anak ^_^ from Author )

"Ujian ini dibutuhkan kerjasama kelompok, dan jika ada 1 yang gagal...maka semuanya akan gagal" kata Kakashi

"APA?!" teriak 1 kelas

"Na-ru-to" teman-teman kelompok yang cowok menatap Naruto dengan death glare

"Ka-rin" teman-teman kelompok yang cewek menatap Karin dengan death glare

"Napa?, nge-fans ama aku?" tanya Naruto dan Karin dengan narsis-nya

"Dasar si duo super idiot!" kata Shikamaru marah

"Kalian nggak nyadar apa?! diantara kami semua hanya kalian ber-2 yang paling bodoh tau!" kata Sasuke

"Apa? kita nggak bodoh tuh!" kata Naruto dan Karin

"Oh ya?! terus ini apaan?" tanya Ino sambil menunjukkan kertas ulangan Naruto dan Karin, banyak angka yang super buruk menandakan otak mereka betul-betul bodoh

"Ehehehehe, itu hanya sebuah kesalahan teknis di otak kita"

"BUODOOOH! ITU MASALAHNYA!! SHANNAROOO !, aah malangnya sekelompok dengan duo super idiot tolol bodoh ini, padahal udah sekelompok ama Sasuke-kun" teriak Sakura, sepertinya 'Nurani Sakura' bangkit lagi

"Oi! jangan mentang-mentang kamu pintar jadi suka ngatain orang bodoh, dasar jidat lebar! setiap orang punya kekurangan, selama ini aku menahan diri karena KAMU sering ngatain aku BODOH!" kata Naruto ketus, dan tampangnya menjadi menyeramkan, membuat Sakura ketakutan dan nyalinya menurun, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Na-Naru-to, udahlah Sakura nggak sengaja" kata Kiba

"Nggak sengaja apanya?, dasar norak! andalin tuh kepinteran kamu, jidat jelek buruk rupa!" timpal Naruto, masih ketus

"Iya, dasar nyebelin!, nama kamu aja yang Sakura, tapi kamu hanya Sakura yang buruk rupa!" kata Karin kesal

"..........Ma-maaf..........." kata Sakura sambil menunduk

"....."

"....."

"Maaf...."

"....."

"....."

"Maaf"

"Nggak!"

"Aku juga nggak akan!"

"......"

"Huh" dengus Naruto dan Karin, 1 kelas melihatnya Kakashi pun juga melihatnya, bingung harus berkata apa.

_Kriiiing _

Kakashi menghela napas, kemudian berkata " Yak, istirahat!", "HOREE" sorak 1 kelas, kecuali kelompok Naruto. Sakura masih terus menunduk, Naruto dan Karin masih marah karena Sakura sudah seenaknya ngatain Naruto dan Karin bodoh, "Sasuke-teme, ayo pergi!, aku mau kekantin" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke belum berkata apa-apa, begitu juga Karin, "Hinata!, temenin ke kantin yuk!, Naruto tunggu!!" ajak Karin sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan mengejar Naruto kemudian berjalan bersama, sama seperti Sasuke, belum sempat berkata apapun.

"Ka..kalian..ber-2 baikkan dong..dengan Sakura!" pinta Hinata ketika tangannya ditarik Karin

"Nggak akan!" kata Naruto dan Karin ber-samaan

"Huh, kalau baikkan semuanya selesai kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Nggak tuh!" kata Naruto dan Karin

"Dasar Sakura jelek, rambut sok ngikutin warna Sakura! padahal aku lebih tua 2 tahun daripada dia!" ejek Naruto

"Dasar Sakura jidat lebar, bau busuk! padahal aku lebih tua 1 tahun daripada dia!" ejek Karin

"Udah, udah!" kata Hinata sambil menutup mulut Karin, begitu juga Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto

"Hhinada, kamfu fikhir tkhua-an siapkha hah? ( Hinata, kamu pikir tua-an siapa hah?)" tanya Karin

"Eh eh..tu..tua-an kamu..." jawab Hinata terbata-bata

"Ya udhpa repahsyin ( Ya udah lepasin )" kata Karin sambil meronta-ronta dan akhirnya dilepaskan

"Sasyuke-tmuee...repahsin akui ( Sasuke-teme...lepasin aku )" pinta Naruto

"Fuih, baiklah" jawab Sasuke pasrah dan melepaskan Naruto

* * *

Di sisi Sakura

"Aku, aku harus minta maaf sama Karin dan Naruto" pikir Sakura kemudian dia beranjak berdiri, dan berlari menuju Naruto dan Karin.

"Hosh hosh..Karin Naruto..ma..maafkan aku!" pinta Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala ke hadapan Karin dan Naruto

"......"

"......"

"A..aku nggak akan dimaafkan ya...kalau begitu nggak pa pa...ehehehe aku yang salah..iya..aku yang salah..ahaahaha...haha..huuu hueeee" tangis Sakura perlahan-lahan

"...AHAHAHHAHAHA! SAKURA-CHAN LUCU!" tawa Naruto

"IYA! HAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Karin

"Eh eh?, a-apa maksud kalian?" tanya Sakura dalam keadaan nangis

"Maksudnya itu, kita hanya ngerjain kamu! uuhhuhup ahahahaaha nggak tahan ahahahha" tawa Naruto

"Iya, kita ingin tau! Kamu peduli nggak sama kita! ternyata uphh--buahahahahahahhahhaha ahahahhahah ternyata Sakura cengeng!" tawa Karin semakin meledak

"Jangan-jangan..kalian" kata Sakura yang kemudian terpotong

"Yup, kita ngerjain kamu!!" kata Karin dan Naruto yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sampai-sampai mereka memegang perutnya masing-masing

"Kalian..." ucap Sakura dimatanya sudah ada api

"Eh eh, jangan marah neng, cuma bercanda" kata Naruto dan Karin

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Naruto dan Karin, masih dalam keadaan menangis

"Syukurlah...kalian nggak marah beneran" kata Sakura sambil nangis

Naruto dan Karin hanya tersenyum

"Ayo, balik ke kelas!" ajak Karin dan Naruto sambil berdiri dan tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya

"Iya, ayo!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka ber-3 balik ke kelas, sesampainya di kelas teman-teman Naruto menghela napas lega, "Untung aja kalian baikan" kata Chouji, "Kita cuma bercanda kok marahnya" jawab Naruto dan Karin sambil tertawa, Sakura tertunduk malu, teringat dia ditipu abis-abisan ama duo idiot ini ( menurut Sakura ), "Sakura, bisa-bisanya kamu tertipu ama duo super idiot ini" kata Sasuke, "Uukh, mereka pintar bercanda ya" jawab Sakura malu, semuanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Ujian akan dimulai !!

_To be continued

* * *

_

**Halcali-chan : Sepertinya, baru saya yang membuat cerita tetang reinkarnasi...seperti yang kalian tau, reinkarnasi dalam bahasa latin berati lahir kembali. Ada orang yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, kemudian hidup lagi dengan penampilan berbeda, keluarga berbeda, warga negara beda, sifat beda, dan yang pasti nama tetapi ada kalanya kalo ingatan masa lalu-nya masih tergiang dibenaknya.**

**Karin : Wah, aneh tuh **

**Sasuke : Kalo makhluk nista ini sih, lahir kembali pun tetap aja tabiat abal, jelek, paras nggak cantik, keluarga miskin**

**Karin : Sasuke-kun jahaar aaah~**

**Ino : Hmm, jadi bener-bener pengen reinkarnasi!**

**Kiba : Iya sama! nanti nama pas aku lahir kembali apa ya?!**

**Halcali-chan : Nggak boleh tau! yang pasti kalian suka dengan nama baru kalian!**

**Naruto : Halcali-chan~~ kasih tau *puppy eyes no jutsu **

**Halcali-chan : Sayang sekali Naruto, kali ini puppy eyes no jutsu-mu nggak mempan untuk aku**

**Naruto : Sial!**

**Halcali-chan : Ya tunggu saja yaa!**

**MOHON DENGAN SANGAT!**

**I NEED R !!  
**

**I NEED E !!  
**

**I NEED V !!  
**

**I NEED I !!  
**

**I NEED E !!  
**

**I NEED W !!  
**

**I NEED REVIEW !!  
**


	2. Ujian dimulai!

**Summary : Akhirnya ujian akan dimulai!!..Karin dan Naruto mengerjai Sakura dengan memarah-marahi nya. Sekarang ujian dimulaiii !! HOPE YOU LIKE IT DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT  
**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship **

Ayo, Reinkarnasi!

Chapter 2 : Ujian Dimulai!

Love pairing :

NaruxHina

SasuxSaku ( chapter kedepan )

ShikaxIno ( chapter kedepan )

"Baiklah, anak-anak ujian diimulai!!" seru Tsunade

"YEEEY~" sorak-sorai anak-anak terdengar

"Fuuh, aku takut, nanti kalo ujiannya susah gimana ya?" tanya Ino

"Nggak lah, mana mungkin susah" sergah Sakura

"YA WAJARLAH KAMU KAN PINTER!!" teriak Karin

Yang membuat 1 lapangan menengok kearah Karin dengan tatapan death glare tingkat 1.000 Karin nyengir seakan berkata mohon-maklumilah-ehehehe, "Kamu bikin malu aja deh" kata Hinata malu sambil menyenggol bahu.

"Iya deh, sorry" kaca Karin sambil nyengir terus lantaran sekelompok ama orang yang disukai-nya, Sasuke

"Nyengir-nyengir gigi kering tau rasa loe!" sindir Kiba, tanpa sadar kalo dapet death glare dari Karin

"Terserah aku donk, gigi-gigi gw, bukan gigi kamu" ejek Karin, "Kamu pikir tua-an sapa?, aku apa kamu?" tanya Karin dengan nada menantang

"Tua-an kamu, tapi dalam umur! dalam pikiran kayak anak-anak" sindir Kiba

Terjadi tatapan death glare antara Kiba dan Karin, si duo K ini

_BZIIT BZIIIIT  
_

Terdapat petir dari mata mereka ber-2

"Woi, Karin! jangan masalahin umur! kita semua sama aja" lerai Ino

"Ok ok" kata Karin sambil melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain, begitu juga Kiba

_"Nih kelompok berisik banget dah" _pikir semua anak di lapangan

"Baiklah, akan saya jelaskan!, kalian harus mengambil gulungan berisi 'itu' ditengah-tengah hutan yang seraaam. Meskipun kalian mati ( emang udah mati! *nurani anak-anak), meskipun diterjang tsunami ( sejak kapan ada laut di tengah hutan?, guru bego *nurani anak-anak ), meskipun masuk dalam kandang ayam, sapi de el el ( yang ada kita ke kebun binatang kali *nurani anak-anak ), kalian harus menyatukan kekuatan! itulah inti ujian ini! yang lulus cuma 1 kelompok, dan..." ucapan Tsunade terhenti ditengah jalan

"Kenapa?" tanya seorang anak cwek

"Selamat berhasil! ujian dimulai!" kata Tsunade dengan semangatnya

Semuanya langsung masuk kedalam hutan itu, hutan yang keliatannya mengerikan, membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Tim Naruto masuk, cewek-cewek sudah mendekat 1 sama lain, secaraa ketakutan gitu. "Wah, hutannya rimbang ya" kata Shikamaru, "cocok untuk dijadikan tempat tidurku" jawabnya santai

_BLETAK_

"Wadauwww, sakit shit!" omel Shikamaru

"Lo itu! nggak ada niat-niatnya mau reinkarnasi!!" teriak Sakura

( Nggak menggunakan bahasa "aku-kamu" lagi, toh diluar sekolah!. Di Heaven School, anak-anak harus memakai kata-kata yang sopan, kalau nggak sopan nanti diberi hukuman )

"Udah....janga.n ber..antem..melulu..." lerai Hinata

"BAIKLAH KITA BERJUAANG" kata Naruto dengan semangat

7 Jam kemudian....

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...capek!" geram Chouji

"Sabarlah..hosh..hosh.. sedikit...dasar gendut" ejek Karin

"Duuuh, jangan ngeluh melulu!! hosh hosh..capek juga" gumam Naruto

".........." Sasuke diam saja sedari melihat baling-baling helikopter ( sejak kapan ada heli di surga? nggak pa pa lah toh Author ini yang buat :p ) dengan badan bergetar

"Kenapa...Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata, Naruto menarik tangannya Hinata

"Psst- jangan tanyakan 'itu'! sebenernya 'itu' ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan teme yang dulu!" bisik Naruto

"Eh?, kok..Na-Naruto-kun..tau?" tanya Hinata

"Itu...." badan Naruto juga bergetar

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata antusias

"Kita ber-2 dulu temenan" kata Naruto

"Ha?, bohong?" tanya Hinata kaget

"Beneran, makanya kita ber-2 dekat" jawab Naruto

Hinata menatap lekat Naruto, dilihatnya juga Sasuke. Badan mereka ber-2 bergetar

"Hei, ada sungai" teriak Ino tiba-tiba

"Sungai? bagus deh! kita istirahat aja dulu disini, camping" jawab Karin senang

"Iya ya, udah jam 7 sih"

Akhirnya mereka mendirikan tenda.

"Nee, tenda-nya cuma 1, besar sih" kata Naruto

"Yah! masa cwek cwok bareng gitu!!!" teriak mereka semua

"Tsunade-baachan sialaaan!! masa 1 tenda sih" teriak Kiba frustasi, ketularan virus Naruto

"Nanti kalo cewek kenapa-napa kita lagi yang disalahin" ujar Shikamaru

"Shikamaru perhatian niih!!" goda Naruto

"Ya iyalah! nanti mereka hamil gimana?!" tanya Shikamaru

"WHAT THE FUCKING?!!" teriak cewek-cewek bebarengan-minus Hinata-

"Mau gimana lagi?, tenda 1, masa cowok-cowok diluar? nggak terima donk" jawab Sasuke antusias

"Terpaksa...na..nti diba..gi.. deh" kata Hinata

"Cewek sebelah kanan, cowok sebelah kiri" jelas Chouji

"Oh ya, pinter juga lu" kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Chouji

Setelah mendirikan tenda, mereka pun menyalakan api unggun sebagai penghangat tubuh mereka karena udara mulai dingin. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk masak mie yang dibawa dari sekolah. "Nih!, makanannya dateng" kata Sakura sambil membawakan mie ke semua orang

"Thanx, Sak" kata Ino sambil menerima mie-nya

"Sak sak...loe pikir gw sasak?" tanya Sakura jengkel

"Ok, Kura" jawab Ino

"UUkh! emang gw kura-kura?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Ok ok, Sakura!!!" teriak Ino lantaran nggak mau ada perdebatan panjang cuman gara-gara masalah nama

"Nah, gitu donk! lebih enak didenger" kata Sakura sambil meniup mie-nya pelan-pelan kemudian memakannya ( iyalah dimakan. masa cuma diliatin )

"Sakura-chan...pi..pinter..masak ya?..mie-nya..e..enak lho" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Aahahaaha nggak terlalu sih, sebenernya....inilah yang membuatku mati" kata Sakura seketika senyumannya hilang

"Loe mati, ketika memasak?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput kuah mie-nya

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan, pada saat itu gw sedang menemani okaasan yang sedang memasak, nah okaasan meninggalkan gw sebentar katanya mau cuci tangan dulu, gw mendekat kearah kompor, entah ini gara-gara terlalu lama apa api-nya kegedean...tiba-tiba kompor itu meledak mengenai tubuh gw yang masih kecil. Seketika muka gw menanah gara-gara terkena air panas, tubuh gw melepuh semua!, ketika menuju surga gw mendengar teriakkan okaasan... " kata Sakura sambil memandang api unggun

_Flashback_

_"MAAFKAN MAMA SAKURA-CHAN!! MAAFKAN MAMA!! COBA MAMA WAKTU ITU TIDAK PERGI!! PASTI KAMU NGGAK AKAN SEPERTI INI!" teriak Haruka, mamanya Sakura _

_"Haruka, ini semua gara-gara kamu! coba saja kamu nggak meninggalkannya..." sesal Rio, papanya Sakura dan merupakan suami Haruka_

_"Aku..aku juga nggak menyangka kalo dia nggak mendekati kompor itu!! jangan salahkan aku" teriak Haruka_

_"Tapi kamu kan yang sedang bersama, dasar istri yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" kata Rio_

_"Kamu sendiri selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu!, jarang bermain bersama Sakura-chan! padahal hari ini hari Minggu" kata Haruka_

_"KAMU!! JANGAN KURANG AJAR YA! AKU BEGITU KARENA EMANG BANYAK URUSAN PEKERJAAN!" bentak Rio_

_"BRENGSEK!! LEBIH BAIK AKU NGGAK ADA!! PUAS KAMU?! LEBIH BAIK KAMU MENIKAHI WANITA LAIN SAJA YANG LEBIH BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! SANA PERGI" bentak Haruka sambil mendorong Rio_

_"Ta-tapi..." jawab Rio terbata-bata_

_"PERGI SEKARANG JUGA! AKU NGGAK MAU MELIHAT MUKA-MU LAGI!" teriak Haruka_

_Akhirnya Rio pergi dengan muka yang menyiratkan kesedihan, Haruka masih memeluk tubuh gadis kecil itu dengan linangan air mata, Sakura yang kini menjadi arwah menangis. Menangis karena melihat pertengkaran antara Haruka dan Rio."Okaasan, jangan menangis" lirih Sakura sambil menangis, tapi meskipun dia berteriak, Haruka tidak akan mendengarnya, sebab Sakura yang sekarang sudah mati. _

_"Haruno Sakura, ayo kita pergi" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil menggaet tangan mungil Sakura_

_"Iya...okaasan Sakura pergi dulu ya! semoga okaasan baik-baik saja" kata Sakura pelan, dia melambaikan tangan ke Haruka meskipun dia tau dia yang sekarang nggak terlihat lagi._

_Kemudian dia pergi, dan menuju sekolah itu_

_End Flashback_

"Jadi begitu..." kata Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya, air hangat membasahi pipi-nya. Semuanya terdiam, betapa tragis-nya kematian Sakura. Mereka tau, pasti Sakura berteriak kesakitan sebelum mati gara-gara kulitnya melepuh, betapa menderitanya Sakura.

"Sakura, yang tabah ya" kata Kiba sambil mengelus pelan punggung Sakura

"Makasih, Kib" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

Naruto pun mengeluarkan tindakakan yang jahilnya ultra super duper amat sangat ( BERLEBIHAN DEEEH *curahan hati si pembaca -mungkin-* )

"Ehem, ada pasangan baru nih! ehem ehem..ahahahha huahahahha uhuk uhuk..." batuk Naruto gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa

"Tau rasa loe! itu akibatnya ngetawaiin kita ber-2" ujar Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"U..dahlah..Kiba-kun..kasian Naruto-kun" bela Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto

"Wah, lahir nih pasangan baru" goda Sakura, balasan gara-gara tadi digituiin ama Naruto

"E..h? gw..nggak..bermak.." ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh teriakkan teman-temannya

"CIEEEE!!! SUIT SUIT" sorak semuanya -minus NaruHina-

"APAAN SIH?!" teriak Naruto kesal, ini sudah kedua kalinya dia dan Hinata di sorak-sorakin ama teman-temannya ini. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, dimukanya terdapat garis-garis merah, pertanda kalo dia malu, _"D..duuh..ja..jadi..malu"_ pikir Hinata sambil memegang dada-nya yg sudah berdegup kencang. Naruto masih memarah-marahi mereka semua, gara-gara masih menyorak-nyorakin Naruto, apalagi Karin yang paling berisik dan cempreng setelah Naruto. Hinata akhirnya berdiri dan menuju sungai terdekat, mereka yang sibuk ketawa-ketiwi nggak nyadar kalo Hinata pergi.

"Hin, mau kemana loe?" tanya Sakura yang masih ketawa-tawa, sepertinya dia sadar kalo Hinata mau pergi

"Ma..mau..jalan-ja..lan..di..sunga..i" jawab Hinata sambil mengambil jaket biru-nya

"Oh hati-hati ya!" pesan Sakura

"I-iya..makasih" kata Hinata

Kemudian berjalan menuju sungai, dia meminum air sungai itu yang sangat jernih, bahkan ikan pun kelihatan. "Slurrp...fuaah lega-nya" kata Hinata pelan, dia pun duduk sembari melempari batu kecil yang ada di dekatnya. Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam. Masih tersengar suara canda tawa kelompok Naruto, Hinata masih termenung menatap sungai jernih itu.

Back to Naruto

"Hei, Hinata kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Katanya sih ke sungai, panggil gih tuan putri loe" jawab Sakura sambil nyengir

"Ok ok tertawa aja!" omel Naruto

Dia pu menyelusuri pohon demi pohon, yang akhirnya menemukan Hinata, "DAAAR!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang pundak Hinata, bermaksud mengagetkannya

"KYAAA! eh-eh..Naru..to-kun..?..aah..gw kan.. ja..di.. ka..kaget.." kata Hinata menunduk malu

"Huaahahha gomen gomen" pinta Naruto yang kemudian duduk disampingnya dan ikut-ikutan melempar batu kecil

Mereka ber-2 terlalu dalam kesunyian, hanya terdengar suara angin malam. "Na..Naruto-kun..yg tentang..Sa..Sasuke-kun.." kata Hinata dengan terbata-bata ( baca : seperti biasa )

"Oh..tentang kematian Sasuke?" tanya Naruto diiringi anggukan Hinata, "Hmm, bisa dibilang dia meninggal gara-gara gw, tepat 2 minggu sebelum gw meninggal" kata Naruto dengan nada sedih

"Ke..kenapa..di..dia..meninggal...?" tanya Hinata pelan, takut hati Naruto tersakiti

"Dia meninggal, dengan baling-baling tepat jatuh dikepala-nya" jawab Naruto perlahan-lahan air matanya ( mau ) mengalir, tetapi ditahannya ( gara-gara gengsi nangis didepan cwek )

"Su..sungguh...menyedihkan.." kata Hinata menyesal menanyakan tentang kematian Sasuke

_Flashback _

_"Sasukeee! maen yuuk" panggil Naruto dan Juugo _

_"Iya, sebentar" jawab Sasuke dari atas_

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

_"Okaasan, aku pergi dulu ya" kata Sasuke _

_"Pulanglah sebelum makan malam" pesan Mikoto_

_"Mikoto-baachan, konichiwa" sapa Juugo sopan_

_"Kami bermain dulu ya bersama Sasuke" kata Naruto _

_"Hati-hati ya, jangan bermain ke tempat berbahaya" pesan Mikoto ketika Sasuke sudah kejauhan_

_"Iya!" jawab Sasuke_

_Ketika sampai dilapangan biasa..._

_"Pein, kami udah bawa Sasuke-teme niih" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan_

_"Yes, bagus deh sekarang tim kita genap semua! ayo main bola" ajak Pein, bola-nya dipegang _

_"Baiklah dimulaiii" perintah Konan memberikan aba-aba_

_Pertandingan pun dimulai, kelompok 1 adalah Naruto, Nagato, Juugo, Pein, dan Sasuke. Kelompok 2 adalah Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, dan Kisame_

_"JURUS TERSEMBUNYI! KAKUZU ADA UANG TUH" teriak Nagato mengetahui kelemahan Kakuzu, si maniak uang _

_"Hah? mana mana?" tanya Kakuzu yang sedang menggiring bola. Akhirnya bola terebut oleh Naruto dan di pass ke Pein dan Pein menendang kearah gawang lawan team, si penjaga gawang Deidara, malah sibuk membuat bom buatan, penggemar Alm Amrozi *di bom ama Deidara _

_"GOOOOL" teriak Naruto sambil berpelukkan satu sama lain_

_"KAKUZU BODOOH" teriak Hidan sambil menggebuki Kakuzu _

_"DEIDARA ODOONG BALADOONG" teriak Itachi, "Liat apa yang kau perbuat, kita kehilangan 1 angka! kita kehilangan kesempatan emas" ucap Itachi sok dramatis_

_Nguung nggung _

_"Suara apa tuh?" tanya Juugo sambil melihat ke angkasa, teman-temanya juga melihat keatas_

_Tiba-tiba 5 helikopter jatuh, si pengemudi tidak dapat mengendalikan helikopter itu lagi, "HELIKOPTER JATUH! LARIII" teriak Kisame, semuanya langsung riuh. Naruto yang sedang berlari tiba-tiba tersandung batu, tanpa sengaja kalung kristal peninggalan almarhum kakek buyutnya yang merupakan pemimpin Namikaze Corp, Namikaze Hashirama terjatuh. _

_"Aaah...kalung aku" kata Naruto sambil meraih kalung-nya. Diatasnya sudah ada helikopter yang akan terjatuh dikepalanya, "HUAAA" teriak Naruto _

_"NARUTO DOBE" teriak Sasuke, dia segera melindungi Naruto_

_BRAK_

_"Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun" panggil Konan ketakutan_

_"Apakah mereka sudah mati?, NARUTO! BAKA OTOUTO " panggil Itachi _

_..............._

_"Mana...mana mungkin! mereka nggak mungkin mati!!" teriak Konan dia menangis_

_"UUkh..aah..sa..sakit" rintih seseorang, ada sebuah tangan muncul dari helikopter itu_

_"Itu..suara Naruto!! teman-teman kita bantu Naruto dan Sasuke!" komando Hidan_

_Semuanya segera menarik tangan Naruto, kepala-nya sudah berdarah-darah, tulang tangannya patah, Naruto pun menarik tangan Sasuke yang ternyata dikepala-nya sudah mengeluarkan 'banyak darah gara-gara terkena baling-baling tadi. "Se..semua..nya" panggil Sasuke_

_"Pa..panggil ambulance!" perintah Juugo _

_"Baiklah" kata Pein sambil menuju tempat telpon umum yang kebetulan ada dideket lapangan kosong_

_"Nggak..u..sah..nyawa..ku..ti..dak..akan..ter..tolo..ng..la..gi" perintah Sasuke terbata-bata _

_"Baka teme! kamu masih tertolong, ini semua gara-gara aku!! SIALAAAAN" teriak Naruto sambil menangis, memeluk Sasuke ( NO YAOI )_

_"Iya, dasar baka otouto! panggil ambu..." ucapan Itachi terpotong ketika Sasuke memegang tangan kakanya_

_"Di..bila..ngin..nggak..usah..dasarr..baka niisan.." ujar Sasuke_

_"TEME!! JANGAN MATI, TEME!" tangis Naruto _

_"Hn...baka.." ejek Sasuke, "Aaaahk" rintih Sasuke_

_"SASUKE!" teriak Pein_

_"Huh..se..selamat...tinggal...semuanya...mungkin..ini..te..terakhir kali..nya..kita..ber..bermain....bers..ama" kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya_

_"JANGAN BILANG GITU, BODOH!" bentak Naruto _

_"Se..la..ma..t..ti..tinggal..okaasan..otousan...baka..niisan..dan.." kata-kata Sasuke terhenti sambil melihat Naruto, "Naruto..dobe...aaaakh.." rintih Sasuke kmeudian memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya_

_"Sasuke..teme? SIALAAAAAAAAN!" umpat Naruto_

_Semuanya menunduk sedih, akhirnya Kisame memanggil ambulance. Jenazah Sasuke dibawa kerumah sakit untuk diotopsi. "SASUKEEEE!!" teriak Mikoto melihat anaknya mati_

_"Mikoto, dia sudah nggak akan membuka matanya lagi" hibur Fugaku_

_"Kuyakin...baka otouto pasti tenang di surga, okaasan" hibur Itachi, seraya memeluk Mikoto_

_Jenazah Sasuke dikuburkan di Taman Makam Konohagakure, "Baka teme, aku...maafkan aku sudah menjadikan kamu rival seenak udelku" kata Naruto sambil membelai lembut nisan Sasuke,_

_"Dengan tampangmu yang sok cool itu, aku selalu kesal! makanya menjadikan kamu rivalku...bahkan terakhir pun kamu...huuhuu" tangis Naruto, "Dadah Sasuke teme..berbaiklah di alam sana! suatu hari kita akan bertemu" ujar Naruto sambil memeluk nisan Sasuke. Semuanya ikut-ikutan memeluk nisan Sasuke, kemudian pergi kerumah masing-masing._

_End Flashback_

"...begitulah.." kata Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya

"Sou..ka na ( begitu ya )" jawab Hinata

"Sampai sekarang gw masih menyesal, kematian Sasuke teme gara-gara gw" kata Naruto

"Tapi..se..sekarang..kalian..bersama lagi..kan?" tanya Hinata

"Iya ya"

"NARUTO! HINATA! AYO BALIK KE TENDA! UDAH JAM 9!" teriak Ino

"IYA! ayo Hinata" ajak Naruto

"Iya.." kata Hinata malkuc ( malu-malu kucing )

Entah napa dia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan terjatuh.

"Huaaa!" teriak mereka ber-2

Tanpa sadar, muka mereka sudah sangat berdekatan....

To be continued

**Halcali-chan : baru update sekarang!! maaf ya minna *dilemparin kacang ama para pembaca* nah karena pada tanggal 7 Desember aku bakal ulangan umum jadi sekarang aku beneran buru-buru..YAK HOPE U LIKE IT **

**RIVIEW PLEASE!  
**


End file.
